


The Virtues of Personal Hygiene

by Imasuky



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Cunnilingus, Ears as an Erogenous Zone, F/F, Feet as an Erogenous Zone, Fingerfucking, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Footfucking, Hot Springs & Onsen, Human/Viera Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Viera, Voyeurism, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: February 2007. Ashe relaxes in some hot springs and learns the best way to enjoy a bath.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story over 11 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Balthier walked in to the tavern. "Well, it might not be great, but it's nice enough," he observed, looking around. A few seconds later, Fran walked in, followed by Ashe, Penelo, Vaan, and lastly Basch.

Balthier and Fran sat down at a table, and ignored Vaan as he looked over the board. Ashe looked over at Basch, who was standing in the corner, then at Penelo, who was standing next to Vaan, looking at the posted hunts. She suddenly felt hungry, and went to the table that Balthier and Fran were sitting at. She seated herself next to the viera, who looked at her and smiled slightly, in that mysterious, guarded, yet charming way that Fran had. A waitress walked over to the table, and took their orders.

Balthier called over to Vaan and asked if either he or Penelo wanted anything, but Vaan was too busy trying to find a job that sounded like fun. Penelo, however, did, and walked over.

Their food arrived quickly. While they ate, they talked a little bit, trying to figure out what they should do next, when suddenly Vaan came over to the table with an excited look on his face and a bill in his hands.

"Check this out, guys," he said, putting the piece of paper on the table.

Balthier picked it up. "Well would you look at that? Our young friend Vaan has found us something lucrative," he observed, with a fair amount surprise in his voice. It was a bounty for some Urutan-Yensa that was causing a lot of trouble, and had a very high reward. After a short discussion, they all decided to go for it. After all, they were a bit short on Gil.

After finding the man who posted the bill, they set out to find the mark. After a short flight in the Strahl, they arrived at the sandseas. It wasn't very long before they found a lone warrior who must have been an outcast from his tribe. After getting rid of the mark, they went back to the person who posted the bill.

"Oh, thank you all so much! I thought I'd have to close my shop, but with that thing gone, I can get new supplies in. I want you to have this as an extra reward!" he told them gratefully, handing them a map before walking away.

Balthier opened it up. "It shows the way to some ruins nearby. It looks like there's also some hot springs in the area."

Upon hearing this, Ashe perked up. ( _It's been some time since I've had a chance to properly rest_ ), she thought. She looked over to Penelo, who was obviously thinking along the same lines.

As she was about to say something, Fran spoke up, "I think we should go have a hot bath. Our path is long and arduous, and some rest would benefit us all."

Ashe and Penelo both nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose the ladies have decided," Balthier remarked with a light chuckle. Fran's words were true enough, and it was, he knew, wisest to keep partner, princess, and Penelo happy.

Wisdom was not as much Vaan's forte, nor taking a hint. "Well, you guys can relax, but I want to look through the ruins," Vaan declared.

"I think I'll go with you. Never know what kind of goods you might find in there," Balthier decided good-naturedly, though, in truth, it was less for the potential treasure than it was for the sake of making sure Vaan didn't get himself into more trouble than he could handle. "How about you, Basch? We could use an extra sword."

Basch thought for a moment, then nodded. Vaan and Balthier could encounter trouble in the ruins, while Ashe would be perfectly safe just bathing.

After about an hour, they arrived at their destination. As soon as they got out of the ship, they could see a large rocky area that was covered in steam. There were no monsters around at all, to Basch's and the girls' satisfaction.

After Vaan and the other guys left, Ashe went to a nicely secluded area and took off her clothes. She then lowered herself into the hot water, letting it cover every inch of her body. She could feel the soreness of her muscles fade away almost instantly.

After just soaking for a few minutes, she began to feel a bit horny. It made perfect sense, of course. She'd been unable to get any release for a few weeks, and always being around the comely Fran made that nearly unbearable. But now that she was alone, she could have some fun. She let her hand go between her legs beneath the water. She started to work her fingers in and out of her pussy. She used her free hand to fondle and squeeze her breasts, tweaking her nipples. She moaned softly, so that no one could hear her. Ashe began think about Fran, her thin tall frame and toned legs. She was one of the sexiest women that Ashe had ever seen in her life. She could just imagine what she would look like naked...at the thought of this, she began to pump her fingers a bit faster. Then she thought about Penelo. Even though she wasn't as sexy or mature as Fran, she still had a youthful cuteness that was very attractive.

Ashe began to think about both women at once. She'd love to eat out Fran, while she had Penelo doing the same for her, and after all of them came, to switch. The thought of this was just enough to push her over the edge, and she came, biting her lip to keep herself from moaning to loudly.

A few moments after Ashe had stopped shaking from her orgasm, she heard very light splashes in the water. She looked to see what it was, and could see Fran walking toward her. Due to her height (even without her heels on, she was quite tall), the water just barely went up to her thighs, so her pussy was almost perfectly visible. Ashe's eyes went upwards, and watched as the viera's breasts bounced with each step. She took her eyes off them, but it was hard.

"I hope you don't mind if I join you," Fran said more than asked, and sat down next to Ashe. The princess, for her part, was slightly shocked by the fact that Fran showed no signs of embarrassment at all over her nudity.

Fran, sensing what the princess was thinking, decided to explain. "We viera are not fond of clothing. In fact, in the wood, we hardly ever wear anything at all beyond our footwear. Viera only clothe themselves for the benefit of the rare visitors to the village, such as our group," she told Ashe, before looking down at the water. "There are many reasons for this, some practical, others not. In the end, the only reason that matters is that we viera have a great appreciation for beauty, and the female form is beautiful. Yours especially."

And with that, the viera grabbed Ashe and kissed her deeply. At first she was unable to respond, thinking that she must be dreaming. Then Fran's hands went to her breasts and started to gently massage them. That was when Ashe finally snapped back to reality. She reached her hands down below the water and grabbed hold of Fran's ass. The viera moaned into the kiss, before changing position, so that now she was straddling Ashe.

Fran finally broke the kiss, and Ashe looked at her. "Wow," was all that she could say.

Fran looked her in the eyes. "It's been a some time - far too long a time, in fact - since I have been able to enjoy another's touch. I'm usually on the run with Balthier, after all. He is a good friend, but I am not one of those viera who is able to suppress her nature and instincts when it comes to sexual partners. I am interested in women, only," Fran stated, before leaning forward and kissing Ashe again.

This time, she began to grind her hips beneath the water, pushing her slender, toned body against the less trim body of the princess. She also reached her hands down and pulled Ashe's hips closer to herself. Before very long, Ashe came - just thinking about Fran doing something like this was more than enough to nearly bring her to climax, and the fact that she was actually here, now, pushed her over the edge.

After a few seconds, Fran pulled away. "I've know for a time that you are attracted to me, but I've never gotten the chance to make a move...until now, that is."

Ashe was still rather surprised that something like this was actually happening to her. She then thought about the fact that Fran hadn't had her release, yet. "I'm really glad that you made the first move, but now it's my turn!" Ashe told her, before she pulled Fran in for a kiss, this time taking the lead.

After a few moments, Fran pushed her away. "I mean no offense whatsoever, but I think it would be better if I guided you a bit, my dear princess."

Ashe had no problems with this. After all, Fran was more experienced than herself.

Fran reached under the water and took hold of Ashe's foot. "I have always thought that female humes had very sexy feet," she noted, before lifting it out of the water. She brought it to her mouth. She gave each one of the toes a light kiss. Ashe let a low moan escape her lips at the feeling of this.

After a few licks, Fran let Ashe's leg drop beneath the water once more. She then moved the foot, so that it was at the entrance of her pussy. It easily slid in. It took Ashe a few seconds to figure out what to do. After she got used to the warm tightness of Fran's pussy, she began to move her toes around. Fran moaned deeply as she arched her back, trying to get a bit more of Ashe's foot inside of her. After just a few minutes of this, Fran came. Her whole body shook.

Once she had come down from her high, Fran looked over at a rather large boulder. "Why don't you come on out and join us, Penelo?"

Ashe looked in the same direction as Fran, and saw Penelo walking out from behind the rock, her face a bright shade of red...


	2. Chapter 2

Penelo was soaking in the hot water. She had chosen a more secluded spot, away from the sight of her companions, because she was a bit embarrassed about her body. Penelo thought she was pretty enough in general, she guessed, but In comparison to Ashe and especially Fran, she was just a child. She looked down at herself. Her breasts were decent, but nowhere near as pleasingly curved or grown like Ashe's, and her stomach still had a bit of baby fat, nothing at all like the trimmed middle that Fran had from years of training. In fact, even the parts of Penelo that she had always thought of as attractive and in shape still looked immature and childish next to the toned, majestic form of her Viera friend.

Just thinking about the womanly beauty of the two older women made Penelo start to get horny.  She looked around to make sure that she was as hidden as she had wanted. Determining that she was, Penelo then dipped her hand below the water, and slowly started to trace circles around her clit. After a few seconds, she put one finger inside her cunt, moaning lightly at the sensation. As she started to pump her finger in and out, she heard some splashes, and a low moan.

Penelo stood up and slowly walked toward the sound. She peeked around a large rock, and saw Fran leaning back, a look of pleasure on her face, her eyes half closed. Penelo then saw why. She could see Ashe's leg moving around under water, and when she looked carefully, Penelo could see that Ashe was pushing her toes in and out of Fran's pussy.

At the sight of this, Penelo's hand dove back down between her legs. She was already really wet from earlier, so she pushed in a few fingers this time, pumping them in and out as she watched. She sped up in time with Ashe's movements. Soon, Fran's beautiful face contorted in pleasure as she was hit by an orgasm, and a few seconds later, Penelo came as well, her cum dripping down her legs before she could even stop shaking from pleasure.

Fran turned, looked over at her, and said, "Why don"t you come on out and join us, Penelo?"

Embarrassed to be caught, but finding herself unable to resist Fran's natural, gentle authority, Penelo walked out from behind the rock that she had been using to hide. As soon as the eyes of the two older women fell on her, she blushed.

"There's no need to be shy," Fran told her reassuringly, rising out of the water. Penelo watched as streamlets of water ran down the well-formed muscles of the viera. "To want to watch beauty when you find it is the natural impulse of any woman, viera or hume. To have a response of physical desire, equally natural."

"How long was she there?" Ashe asked.

"Since just a few seconds after you came. She enjoyed our show very much, it seems. Didn't you, Penelo?" Fran asked with a knowing, playful smile.

Penelo blushed again.

"There is no call for shame, Penelo. You did what is only natural for a woman, upon coming across such a sight," Fran told her as she walked closer. She placed her hands on either side of the younger girl's face, bent down, and kissed her. After a few seconds, they parted.

"Do you feel a bit less shy, now?" Fran asked with a fond smile.

Penelo nodded. "Yes...although, honestly, I wasn't all that embarrassed that you caught me. It's more that...I just wish I had a better body..."

At this point, Ashe stood up, getting out of the water as well. The sight of her body made Penelo feel even more self-conscious. Ashe walked behind her. "Penelo, you have a very nice figure," she said as she placed her hands over Penelo's breasts. She then started to gently squeeze them. Penelo closed her eyes, moaning at the pleasure that she was getting, but then something happened that made her scream out loud: she felt something soft and warm touch against her pussy. She looked down, and saw Fran between her legs, licking away at the liquid that had begun to gather there. Ashe kept fondling Penelo's breasts, while at the same time pressing herself against the younger girl's back and rubbing against her, so that her own clit was being stimulated. After a few minutes, Penelo came, followed almost immediately by Ashe.

After the waves of pleasure died down, Penelo looked at Fran and Ashe. "Thank you...now I'm going to repay both of you!" she said. She then had each of them sit on a flat rock outcropping. She went to Ashe's feet first, taking one and gently rubbing the sole, while swirling her tongue around and between each of the toes.

The feeling of it made Ashe moan. She'd never thought it could feel so good just to get a foot massage! Then something happened that made it even better: Fran reached over, and used her graceful, precise fingernails to tease her clit with one hand, while with her other hand she pushed her long, slender digits into the princess. Ashe began to moan, but was cut short when Fran pulled her in for a kiss. Before very long, Ashe came. Fran pulled her hand away from her pussy and was about to lick it clean, but Ashe stopped her and brought it to her mouth. She slurped away at her own juices, savoring the taste.

A few seconds later, Fran let out a moan of pleasure, as she felt Penelo gently caress her feet. "I never really noticed how slender your feet are," Penelo remarked as she gently rubbed them. Fran nodded, and moaned at each touch. She soon came, to Penelo's surprise and delight.

After that, Fran looked down at Penelo. "Since you did so well for me, I'm going to really make you happy," she promised, before putting her foot against the entrance of Penelo's pussy, and then sliding it in. Penelo shuddered in ecstasy from the feeling of it. Then, to make it even better, Fran used her other foot to play with Penelo's clit, using her elegant toenails to very, very gently scratch it. Penelo, not wanting to leave Ashe out, lifted her leg up and put her foot against her pussy. Ashe helped out a bit, using her hand to spread her labia slightly, so that Penelo's foot could go in more easily. Ashe then reached her hand over and began to finger Fran, while Penelo raised up her other leg and pushed her free foot against Fran's pussy. Ashe moved her hand a bit to allow it in, then started to rub the outer edges of Fran's pussy and Penelo's foot both at the same time. All three of them came very soon, and then again, and again. Soon they were rocking their feet and fingers against and into their cunts full speed, screaming and shaking as they came over and over, one orgasm building up into the next.

Finally, Ashe, exhausted and almost in pain from this fuckfest, gasped a plea to her partners to stop. Penelo was glad she had; she was just as exhausted and sore! However, when Penelo tried to pull away both of her feet, each of the older women she had been fucking took hold of them and thoroughly licked them clean, going in between each toe to be sure they got every last droplet of their own cum. After that, Penelo and Ashe both got on all fours, and each of them took one of Fran's feet and licked them clean. Fran moaned in delight, and came again from this.

"Wow, your feet are really sensitive, aren't they?" Ashe remarked, tired but impressed.

"We viera have heightened senses, and are generally more sensitive just about everywhere on our bodies than humes...at least, that is what I am told. But our feet and ears are the most sensitive of all...we feel and hear both prey and predators in the forest through the vibrations of the ground and air," Fran explained. "For many viera, their ears and feet are so susceptible to sensation that they are erogenous zones. Mine are especially sensitive, even for my race...to me, my ears and feet are as capable of feeling pleasure as my actual genitals."

Upon hearing this, Ashe and Penelo exchanged a look, each having the same idea. Ashe stood up, and gently pushed Fran onto her back. The older woman didn't resist at all; rather, she simply decided to go along. As soon as she was down, Ashe moved so that she was straddling Fran's stomach. She began to grind her hips a bit. She then leaned down and began to roughly kiss her, and while doing so, reached her hands up and gently touched Fran's ears. Fran moaned deeply into the kiss.

Penelo, meanwhile, had gotten between Fran's legs, which were still a little limp from the earlier pleasure. Penelo easily bent them up, so that she could reach each foot with her hands, and massage them while eating Fran out. In no time at all, Fran came, screaming, and immediately came again. She began to quake as orgasms swept through her, one rapidly after another, so many and pleasurable that she seemed to be cumming multiple times each time!

Even though she was still tired and and sore, watching Fran contorting and screaming in bliss eventually got to be too much for Ashe, as her overused pussy began to moisten again in desire. She began to get off of Fran. Before Ashe could move away completely, though, Fran grabbed hold of her thighs, pulled her in, and began to lick at the rather large amount of liquid that had accumulated there. Fran had regained a bit of strength in her legs, so she reached one of her feet between Penelo's legs, and began to rub it gently back and forth against the outside of her pussy. Penelo and Ashe both gasped, a little in pain as their cunts protested still more stimulation, but mostly in bliss, as pleasure was slowly wrung from their tired bodies.

Exhausted and sore as they were, Fran had to be gentle and slow as she ate out and fucked her lovers, building each girl up to climax carefully to keep the pleasure great enough to drown out the soreness, but she was more than happy to do so, for Penelo didn't stop eating her out for a moment, and Ashe tilted her head down so that she could gently lick and nip at Fran's ears, so Fran was brought to several more climaxes as she gradually pulled Ashe and Penelo to their final orgasm. Finally, after almost an hour of relentless tongue- and foot-fucking, and after so many orgasms of her own that even Fran was beginning to feel tired, Ashe and Penelo's pussies began to quake, and they screamed in their final orgasm. The vibrations of Penelo's voice in Fran's pussy, and the vibrations of Ashe's voice against her ear as Ashe nipped hard on Fran's ear and screamed through her teeth, brought Fran to one final, blindingly powerful orgasm, as well.

Once all three had had a chance to rest for quite some time, Fran suggested that they clean themselves up. After they were clean, Ashe was the first to speak. "We should take breaks like this more often." She said it with forced casualness.

Penelo nodded, but chewed her lip hesitantly. "Yeah. Just...just as a bit of fun, right? Stress relief."

Fran gave a little chuckle, charmed by how unsure each of the girls were. They wanted so much more, it was so obvious, but they didn't know how to say it, and didn't want to assume something more than what was there. "No Penelo. No, Ashe," Fran told them, firmly and fondly. "We should not take 'breaks' like this, and we should not just have 'a bit of fun.'" She reached out, and fondly laid her hands upon each girl's head, then leaned forward and kissed each tenderly. Her eyes shone, and she told them, quietly but without room for argument, "We should be with each other often, yes. We should enjoy times like this again, yes. And we will. But we will because, from this moment on, we are lovers. I love you, Penelo, and I love you, Ashe. Let us be together."

Ashe and Penelo's eyes shone with happiness. They didn't need to tell Fran that they, too, were in love with her; she could tell simply from their eyes...and as they looked at one another, Ashe and Penelo similarly knew that they were each in love with each other, as well. They nodded in agreement, and rested their heads against their viera beloved, one on each side.

In spite of all that occurred at the hot spring, the girls had time to dress and idly walk back to the airship, talking about their new relationship and planning out how they would live in the palace once Ashe was queen again, before the rest of the party returned from the ruins. When Balthier, Vaan, and Basch finally made it back, Fran, Penelo, and Ashe were simply sitting and relaxing, as though nothing had happened.

"So, did you find anything?" Penelo asked Vaan, who shook his head.

"Nothing really good. Just about every coffer we checked was a mimic, and the ones that weren't barely had anything in them."

"Quite right. Nothing of value here at all," Balthier agreed.

Fran smiled in her mysterious way. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Sometimes, treasures greater than any amount of gil can be found simply in an opportunity to share time together at the right moment and place," she mused. Unseen by the others, Penelo and Ashe each indulged in a private, love struck smile, as Fran reached under the table, and warmly grasped her new lovers' hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally posted this story over 11 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
